


Arigato

by LadyPeppermintPatty



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, During Canon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPeppermintPatty/pseuds/LadyPeppermintPatty
Summary: Marco visita las tumbas de Barbablanca y Ace y se deja llevar por los recuerdos del pasado. Marco/Ace
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Arigato

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que la historia está mejor que mi anterior fanfic pero soy muy consciente que tengo mucho que trabajar para que la historia se sienta más como si los personajes tomaran sus propias decisiones y menos como si yo los estuviera guiando. Creo que quedo una historia bonita y estoy contenta con el resultado. Aunque creo que terminó siendo demasiado larga y temo que en algún punto resulte aburrida. También siento que no hice bien del todo la dinámica entre Ace y Marco o quizás nada bien pero intentaré mejorar para la próxima.  
> Agradeceria cualquier comentario sobre como he dirigido la historia o como he trabajado a los personajes o sus interacciones. Todas las criticas son bienvenidas. Y por supuesto los buenos comentarios siempre me hacen feliz.
> 
> Espero que la disfruten.
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
> He usado la palabra Oyaji en japonés porque aunque su significado en español sería el de Padre siento que la palabra Padre no refleja totalmente su significado, asi que preferi dejarlo asi.  
> El nombre de la primera isla; Kaishi, significa comienzo en japonés. (Lo elegí por una razón, espero que se entienda)  
> El nombre de la otra isla; Niji, significa arco iris en japonés y también está escogido intencionadamente.

El sol brilla con fuerza en el verde campo y una brisa suave zarandeaba los objetos depositados en dos tumbas colindantes. Se respira un ambiente tranquilo y calmado, como una especie de paz que se extiende por todo el lugar. Algunas aves vuelan alrededor, disfrutando de un agradable momento en el que los rayos del sol acarician sus suaves plumas, mientras que un sutil sonido de pasos se escucha a lo lejos.

Unos pocos pétalos revolotean en el aire cuando un hombre rubio empieza a acercarse a las dos imponentes tumbas. Lleva en una mano una corona de flores de cerezo rosas y camina de forma decidida pero pausada. La expresión en su rostro es indescifrable, pero si miras de cerca puedes ver un dolor presente en lo más profundo de sus ojos. Lentamente se acerca a la tumba más grande e inclina levemente la cabeza.

— Oyaji, gracias de nuevo por haberme acogido desde el principio como a un hijo-yoi — dijo el hombre de cabello rubio con nostalgia. Pequeñas lágrimas acumulándose en los bordes de sus ojos — Estoy esforzándome en cuidar a mis hermanos y las cosas que construiste con tanto esfuerzo. — hace una pequeña pausa y continua— Aunque, no está saliendo muy bien. Todos estamos pasando por un momento difícil ahora-yoi.

El hombre se detiene por un momento, parece estar pensando que decir a continuación. Finalmente inclina de nuevo levemente la cabeza, mientras murmuraba una última frase: <<Espero que puedas sentirte orgulloso de mi, Oyaji-yoi.>> Después coloca la corona en la tumba y se gira hacia la lápida de Ace, acercándose pausadamente mientras saca algo de uno de sus bolsillos.

— Creo que esto te gustaría, Ace— dice mostrando un pequeño adorno que sostiene en su mano derecha. El objeto recuerda a una pequeña llama de fuego que flota entre dos manos. Lo coloca con delicadeza en la tumba y sonríe con cierta ternura. — me encontré con esto hace dos meses y he pensado que estaba mucho mejor aquí contigo-yoi.

Marco casi podía ver la brillante sonrisa de Ace en frente de él mientras recordaba aquel día que habían desembarcado en la isla de Kaishi.

— _Ey, chicos. — Convocó Marco intentando llamar la atención de sus hermanos — Vamos a atracar por un par de días aquí-yoi. Los que no os quedéis de guardia, ¿porque no bajáis a la isla de Kaishi y os divertís un poco, eh?_

_Tan pronto terminó de hablar un leve murmullo se levantó a su alrededor. Todos parecían bastante animados con la propuesta. Algunos hablaban de sitios donde se bebía y comía muy bien y otros querían ir a visitar los famosos baños termales de la zona. Pronto el pequeño murmullo inicial se hizo ensordecedor y Marco se retiró. Estaba contento de ver a sus hermanos tan animados, pero tenía que revisar la salud de Oyaji antes de continuar con el resto de sus tareas._

_Cuando estaba comenzando a alejarse del barullo general alguien le detuvo sujetándolo del brazo._

— _Marco —dijo Ace, tirando de su brazo levemente hacia él. Marco se giró y su mirada se cruzó con la del chico —Thatch estaba hablando sobre un sitio estupendo para ir a comer, ¿no vendrás con nosotros?_

— _Tengo que ir a revisar la salud de Oyaji-yoi— contesto Marco apartando momentáneamente su mirada de los intensos ojos de Ace._

— _¿Y después? — insistió Ace demandante. Todavía no había soltado su brazo y no parecía tener ninguna intención de hacerlo. No es que a Marco le molestara, pero hacía tambalear su firmeza._

— _Aún tengo algunas tareas que hacer. Quizás después-yoi —respondió intentando no pensar demasiado en la agradable cercanía de Ace._

— _Deberías hacer caso de tu propio consejo y unirte a la tripulación. Te vendría bien divertirte un poco— protesto Ace. No parecía molesto, pero seguidamente soltó su brazo y se retiró._

_Marco retomo su camino hacia donde estaba Oyaji mientras las palabras de Ace resonaban en su cabeza. El joven pirata tenía razón; no estaría mal unirse a los demás en la fiesta de esta noche. Hacia un tiempo desde la última vez que visitaran el lugar y el ambiente allí era agradable y divertido._

_Pronto se encontró a poca distancia de Barbablanca, quien estaba bebiendo de su alcohol favorito de nuevo. Marco carraspeo y se acercó al pirata hasta estar prácticamente a su lado._

— _¡Oyaji! — exclamó Marco para llamar su atención— ¡Tienes que cuidarte más-yoi!_

— _Gurararararara— se rió Barbablanca. Su estruendosa risa se extendió rápidamente por toda la cubierta. Luego protesto — ¿Otra vez revisión? Ya me revisaste ayer. No necesitas hacerlo hoy de nuevo. Vete con tus hermanos y diviértete hijo._

_Marco no respondió nada. Simplemente frunció el ceño y comenzó a revolver entre los utensilios médicos, decidido a ignorar las quejas del gigantesco pirata._

— _Gurararararara. —Barbablanca se rió de nuevo. Su risa hacía retumbar el barco y las cosas que estaban próximas a él oscilaban peligrosamente. — Está bien, hijo, pero quiero que te unas a tus hermanos después y te diviertas un poco._

— _Hm — afirmó Marco distraídamente mientras terminaba de coger todo lo que necesitaba._

— _Quiero que cuides de Ace, Marco. Lleva poco con nosotros y quiero que se sienta cómodo. ¿Está bien? —dijo Barbablanca, esta vez parecía estar hablando completamente en serio._

_Marco asintió levemente mientras se acercaba a Barbablanca para comenzar a auscultarlo. Tan pronto estuvo a su lado la gigantesca mano de Barbablanca palmeo la cabeza de Marco animadamente mientras murmuraba: <<muy bien, hijo>>.Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en recostarse en silencio, cediendo ante la silenciosa mirada de reproche de Marco, que claramente decía: <<¿Quieres estarte quieto mientras te reviso-yoi?>>_

_Marco no tardó mucho en terminar de revisar a su padre y decidió no demorarse en partir hacia la isla. Ace había dicho que Thatch había hablado de un sitio donde comer y Marco estaba bastante seguro de adonde se refería, por lo que no tardó mucho en llegar. Cuando entro en el local, enseguida todo el mundo lo recibió animadamente._

— _¡Ey, Marco! Aquí — Thatch le llamó, levantando a su vez la mano para que los viera con más facilidad. Ace estaba a su lado engullendo sin parar. Cuando llegó a su altura y se sentó con ellos, el chico lo saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza._

— _¡Oi, la comida aquí está verdaderamente deliciosa! ¡Todos deberíais probar este plato! — dijo uno de sus compañeros de tripulación repentinamente. Parecía encontrarse en el séptimo cielo en ese momento._

— _Si, ¿verdad? — respondió el decimosexto comandante de la división de Barbablanca, sus ojos centellearon con picardía—Thatch debería aprenderse pronto las recetas o tal vez tengamos que cambiar de cocinero._

— _¡oh, no! Eso acaba de romper mi tierno corazoncito de pirata. — dijo Thatch dramáticamente. Luego hinchó el pecho y respondió con confianza — Ya veréis cuando les de mi propio toque a las recetas. Todos estaréis suplicando por probarlas. Y tú el primero Izou._

— _¡Por supuesto que no! — protesto Izou inmediatamente, simulando indignación — Todos saben que eso no pasara nunca._

_Las risas de los piratas pronto se extendieron por el local y caldearon el ambiente. Casi todo el local estaba ocupado por los piratas de Barbablanca, aunque había unas pocas mesas con jóvenes ciudadanos que parecían disfrutar del jolgorio reinante. Marco había pedido dos novedades de la carta para comer y justo cuando estaban sirviéndolo una música comenzó a sonar en el escenario del fondo del local. La música era agradable y parecía presagiar un espectáculo prometedor. Justo en ese momento, Ace habló._

— _Son muy buenos, ¿sabes? — dijo Ace justo después de tragar un gran pedazo de comida — Dicen que es el mejor espectáculo de por aquí._

_Marco le miró con suspicacia por un momento. Luego se giro a medias hacia el escenario, lo que le permitio ver como Ace robaba la porción más grande de su primer plato._

— _Si quieres comer de mi plato solo tienes que pedirlo-yoi — insinuó despreocupadamente sin dejar de mirar el escenario. De reojo pudo ver como Ace trago apresuradamente el bocado antes de hablar._

— _Claro que no. ¿Por qué querría tu comida? — replicó Ace mientras aprovechaba que Marco no se había girado para robar otro bocado. Luego añadió— pero no deberías perderte el espectáculo. De verdad es muy bueno._

_No sabia muy bien porque Ace había cogido la costumbre de robarle comida, pero no le importaba en absoluto siempre que pudiera ver esa sonrisa adornando su rostro, justo después de haber realizado su inofensiva travesura, como diciéndole al mundo: **< <miren como robo comida impunemente del comandante de la primera división de Barbablanca>>.**_

_La comida estaba deliciosa y la fiesta se alargó hasta tarde. Algunos piratas ya habían regresado al barco y en su lugar más ciudadanos habían entrado al local. Parecían no tener ningún miedo por pasar la noche mezclados entre piratas, o mejor dicho, entre los piratas de la tripulación de Barbablanca. Ese era el tipo de magia que se creaba alrededor del gigantesco pirata; quienes lo conocía confiaban plenamente en él y sus tripulantes._

— _oye, Marco. — dijo Thatch colgándose del hombro de Marco repentinamente, parecía un poco achispado— ¿Ves esos dos hombres de ahí?_

— _¿Sí? — dijo Marco bebiendo un trago mientras miraba hacia la esquina a la que señalaba Thatch._

— _¿Cuánto crees que tardaran en irse de aquí? —pregunto Thatch, levantando y bajando las cejas en un gesto insinuante. Marco no contestó inmediatamente. Observó por un momento a los dos hombres y luego hablo._

— _No lo sé, quizás media hora-yoi. —respondió Marco. Parecían interesados uno en el otro, pero uno de ellos todavía parecía estar indeciso, o quizás avergonzado. Parecía necesitar un poco más de tiempo. De todas formas, a Marco no le importaba._

— _¿Qué? ¿30 minutos? ¿Porque tanto tiempo? — Thatch se quejó, no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo. — ¡Si parece que están a punto de besarse en cualquier momento!_

— _Honestamente, no lo creo-yoi — Afirmo Marco, mientras levantaba la mano para llamar al camarero. Acababa de terminar su bebida y para aguantar a su bullicioso hermano cuando estaba borracho necesitaba al menos otra consumición._

— _¡Entonces, apostemos! ¿qué te parece? — dijo Thatch, daba la impresión de que esa había sido su intención desde el principio. — Tú dices que tardaran media hora y yo digo que en 10 minutos se van de aquí._

— _¡Con una apuesta como esa vas a perder todo tu dinero, Thatch-yoi! — comentó Marco levantando una ceja divertido._

— _¿Te atreves con la apuesta o no? — Thatch insistió. Un momento después añadió algo más como aclaración— El que pierda tendrá que pagar dos rondas a toda la tripulación._

— _Acepto — Marco no dudo. Estaba seguro de que la apuesta de Thatch era ridículamente incorrecta._

_En ese momento Ace se acercó a los dos hombres que estaban apostando junto a la barra. Thatch enseguida se colgó de su hombro, como había hecho antes con Marco, y lo animó a participar._

— _¡Oye, Ace! — llamó Thatch — ¿Porque no te unes a nosotros? ¿Tu cuanto crees que esos dos hombres de allí tardaran en irse de aquí juntos?_

— _Yo creo… — dijo Ace levantando la mirada lentamente hacia los ojos de Marco. La intensidad de su mirada aceleró el corazón de Marco antes de que siquiera pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Luego Ace continuo. — que deberían irse de aquí cuanto antes mejor._

— _Si, ¿cierto? ¡Entonces estás conmigo! ¿Ves, Marco? No todo el mundo es tan aburrido como tú, otros preferimos la acción. — afirmó Thatch contento de que le dieran la razón esta vez— Entonces, ¿apostaras que tardaran más o menos 10 minutos, como yo?_

— _No — contradijo Ace._

— _Pero acabas de decir que deberían irse juntos de aquí cuanto antes mejor. —Thatch replicó totalmente confundido._

— _Si, lo dije — comentó Ace, mirando a Marco de reojo por un momento antes de continuar. — Y eso creo. Pero lo que hagan al final no depende solo de mí._

— _¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando? — Thatch preguntó insistentemente. No se estaba enterando de nada y cada vez estaba más desconcertado._

_Mientras tanto Marco estaba todavía peor a pesar de que era muy consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo._

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Ace nunca se había insinuado a Marco antes y mucho menos de forma tan directa. ¿Estaba coqueteando con él? Por supuesto que estaba, y estaba siendo increíblemente descarado, pero ¿Por qué? Acaso, ¿podía ser que estuviera interesado en Marco, un viejo pirata que le duplicaba la edad? O quizás, simplemente estaba aburrido, y solamente estaba coqueteando un poco para pasar el rato. Marco no podía pensar con claridad y se estaba empezando a inquietar cuando Thatch interrumpió su línea de pensamientos._

— _Entonces chico, ¿cuál va a ser tu apuesta al final? — preguntó un desilusionado Thatch que había creído en un principio que serían dos contra uno._

— _20 minutos. — dijo Ace dudando un poco. Luego se reafirmó- si, 20 minutos creo que estarán bien._

_Y los tres se embarcaron en una apuesta que poco les importaba a dos de ellos, solo Thatch estaba prestando verdadera atención a los dos hombres de la esquina. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, tanto Ace como Marco eran cada vez más descarados con sus juegos de miradas y los pequeños toques casuales se iban haciendo más atrevidos. A su lado Thatch empezaba a pensar que no debería haber hecho una apuesta tan a la ligera y que iba perder todo su dinero invitando a sus hermanos._

_Después de 14 largos minutos, especialmente para Thatch, Izou se aproximo a sus tres camaradas. Llegados a este punto Thatch ya había dejado caer tristemente su cabeza sobre la barra y se la sujetaba entre las manos con desesperación._

— _¿Qué os tiene tan entretenidos, chicos? — Dijo Izou con curiosidad. En un primer momento se había acercado debido a los ruidosos quejidos de Thatch, pero pronto se dio cuenta que Ace y Marco habían reaccionado de forma extraña cuando se acercó, como si estuvieran avergonzados o intentado ocultar algo. — ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

— _Bueno, ya sabes. Estábamos apostando sobre cuánto tiempo esos dos van a tardar en irse de aquí juntos y estoy a punto de perder todas mis posibilidades — Thatch se quejó. Seguidamente hizo un sonido similar a un sollozo y continuó con sus quejas— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Tendré que invitar a todos mis hermanos y me quedaré sin mis preciados ahorros._

— _¿Habéis apostado contra Marco? Olvidaos de vuestros ahorros, ambos habéis perdido antes de empezar. — izou dictaminó sin un atisbo de duda._

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Ace preguntó con curiosidad, parecía que la momentánea timidez que los había embargado con la llegada de Izou había desaparecido ya._

— _Bueno, ni idea. Simplemente tiene una increíble suerte y siempre gana todas las apuestas. De hecho, Thatch ya lo sabe. No sé porque sigue apostando contra el una y otra vez — Izou comentó con un tono que insinuaba que su hermano era tonto._

— _No necesito que me lo recuerdes ahora. — le recrimino Thatch mientras levantaba la vista hacia sus camaradas. — Por otro lado, Marco, ¿Cómo lo haces? ¡Dinos la verdad! No te bañas, ¿Es eso? Si ese es el truco estoy dispuesto a…— de repente se detuvo y pensó por un momento— Espera, ¿Esto no tendrá que ver con tu fruta del diablo, ¿verdad?_

— _¿Por qué la Tori Tori No Mi del fénix tendría algo que ver con las apuestas-yoi? — protesto Marco frente a la ridícula acusación de Thatch._

— _Bueno, no puedo encontrar una buena razón para eso pero te estaré vigilando — dijo Thatch, llevándose los dedos a los ojos y luego hacia Marco en señal de advertencia._

_Después de eso, las bromas se sucedieron durante un tiempo. Aunque, a la única resolución en claro a la que se llegó fue que Ace y Thatch debían pagar dos rondas cada uno a todos sus hermanos._

_Mas tarde Marco estaba apurando su última copa, tenía pensado volver ya al barco para estar descansado para las tareas de mañana. Por no hablar del punzante dolor en el pecho que estaba sintiendo. Ace y él habian estado coqueteando justo antes de que Izo llegará, interrumpiéndolos, y luego de eso las cosas se habían enfriado._

_Suponía que había sido un tonteo inofensivo, solo un juego, y eso era lo que estaba provocándole ese dolor punzante en el pecho. El momento había pasado, se había acabado. Tenía que asumirlo y dejarlo ir. Ya no era un adolescente para ilusionarse tontamente con cualquier cosa. Suspiro profundamente y dio un último sorbo a su bebida._

_Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos le traicionaran momentáneamente y buscarán al joven pirata por todo el local, sin detenerse hasta que encontraron a Ace cerca del centro, rodeado de un montón de jóvenes ciudadanos._

_Los aldeanos de las islas donde se detenían solían coquetear con Ace, de forma más o menos descarada. No importaba si eran hombres o mujeres, parecía que todos podían apreciar su belleza natural. No era de extrañar, pues Ace era hermoso de pies a cabeza, o así le había parecido a Marco desde el primer día que lo vio._

_En ese momento la luz tamizada acaricia la piel de Ace dándole una belleza todavía más impresionante. Ace tenía un rostro hermoso, lleno de pequeñas pecas, que a Marco le recordaban a las estrellas en el firmamento. Sus ojos eran de un negro azabache y parecían profundos pozos capaces de absorberlo en su interior con solo una mirada. Su pelo tenía un color negro intenso y su tacto era suave. Aparte de su hermoso rostro, tenía un cuerpo esbelto y tonificado que provocaba suspiros por allí por donde pasaba. Sin embargo, la parte favorita de Marco era la amplia sonrisa que adornaba su rostro cuando estaba contento. Esa era la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca y quería protegerla con todo su ser._

_Sabía que Ace habitualmente era torturado por preguntas sobre su existencia. Se cuestionaba continuamente si debía haber nacido o si su vida tenía algún valor. Marco a veces quería golpear a todas esas personas que habían hecho a Ace cuestionarse su existencia o lo habían tratado como un monstruo, solo por el mero hecho de ser el hijo de alguien. Inspiró profundamente para calmarse, estaba empezando a irritarse. Justo cuando había conseguido relajarse un poco y pensaba retirarse, dos manos lo sujetaron por ambos brazos._

— _Oi, comandante Marco. — dijo uno de los dos jóvenes aldeanos que se habían colgado de sus brazos. Eran un chico y una chica relativamente jóvenes que parecían ir juntos a todos lados y que Marco conocía de su última vez en la isla, cuando les había contado un par de anécdotas de alta mar. — Hemos visto que estabas solo y hemos pensado que podíamos unirnos a ti un rato._

— _¿Podemos? — dijo la joven con una mirada suplicante. — solo será por un ratito. Luego te dejaremos en paz._

— _Está bien — acepto Marco sonriendo y luego añadió—¿Qué queréis tomar? Os invito-yoi_

— _¿N-no-nos vas a invitar, comandante Marco? — tartamudeo el chico de pelo moreno, abriendo exageradamente los ojos._

— _La bebida da igual, pero ¿podrías contarnos alguna anécdota reciente de tus viajes, Mr Marco? — dijo la chica que era más atrevida y entusiasta que su amigo._

— _Claro que sí-yoi. ¿Qué os parece si os hablo de la isla Niji? La visitamos hace poco, es una isla muy bonita — comenzó Marco sin dudarlo. Ambos chicos enseguida se apoyaron en la barra y lo escucharon en silencio. Parecían totalmente ensimismados. — Cuando llegamos a la isla no lo sabíamos y nos sorprendimos bastante, pero los animales allí tenían los 7 colores del arco iris en su pelaje._

— _¿Los siete colores? —dijo el chico de pelo castaño. – ¡WOW! Eso es hermoso._

— _¿y qué pasaba con la vegetación del lugar, también era de colores? — preguntó a su vez la chica a su lado._

— _Bueno, de hecho. — Marco hizo una pequeña pausa para darle emoción — todo resultó ser culpa de unos árboles que había en el centro de la isla y que producían frutas de colores que estos animales se comían-yoi._

_Era obvio que ambos jóvenes estaban demasiado emocionados con sus pésimas historias como para ser solo eso, pero si una invitación y unas cuantas anécdotas los hacían felices, entonces Marco estaba bien con eso. O eso creía hasta que una fuerte tos resonó muy cerca de él y al levantar la mirada vio a Ace de pie a su lado. Su cara caía en una mueca decaída que intentaba disimular. Eso bastó para que el corazón de Marco se apretara y se arrepintiera de haberse dejado llevar un poco._

— _Bueno, yo…. — dijo Marco avergonzado, acompañando sus palabras con una leve tos incomoda — yo me tengo que ir. Se me hace tarde y mañana tengo cosas que hacer-yoi. — Se levantó rápidamente y con un leve gesto con la cabeza se despidió y salió por la puerta. No podía ser, estaba huyendo como un crío._

_Cuando apenas había caminado un par de pasos bajo la luz de la luna algo inesperado paso. O quizás para otra persona no hubiera sido tan inesperado, pero Marco no creía que fuera a suceder._

— _¡Marco! — una voz lo llamo de repente, como guiada por un impulso. Marco se detuvo de inmediato y se giró suavemente hacia el chico, que repentinamente parecia sentirse algo intimidado_ — _Tam-también me gustaría volver. ¿Podemos ir juntos?_

— _Claro. Vamos-yoi_ — _respondió sin dudar Marco y extendió su mano hacia Ace, animándome. Quizás la pregunta era ridícula, pero ambos sabían que había algo más bajo la superficial pregunta que esa simple petición. Dos segundos después, la animada reacción de Ace, que corrió a colgarse de su hombro mientras se reía a carcajadas, no hizo más que confirmar la obvia implicación. Y así, entre bromas y risas, ambos se alejaron juntos hacia el barco._

—Ace— la voz de Marco se quebró.

Los minutos se sucedieron en un silencio tenso y lleno de pena. La cara de Marco se contrajo y el dolor lo abrumó. Sentía un dolor intenso en el pecho, casi imposible de soportar. Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar y se deja caer, postrándose ante la tumba de Ace. Finalmente, se inclinó hasta que su frente tocó el suelo. El frío pasto aliviaba levemente su dolor, permitiéndole hablar de nuevo.

—Ace— repitió Marco. Las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, amenazando con desbordarse. El dolor era insoportable, pero Marco se las arregló para continuar— Ace, Gracias por haber nacido-yoi.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron bañando su rostro, como una fiera tormenta que arrasaba todo a su alrededor. Marco se permitió llorar todo lo que quiso, sin detenerse. Las lágrimas servían para aliviar un poco el punzante dolor en su pecho.

Después de un rato, Marco sintió como alguien se acercaba. Se levantó lentamente y inspiro profundamente para calmarse, mientras se limpiaba el borde de los ojos con las manos.

— Creo que alguien viene a visitarte, Ace-yoi — comentó Marco, prestando más atención a su alrededor. La presencia que Marco acababa de percibir se iba haciendo más fuerte. Marco inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia la tumba de Ace para despedirse. Luego añadió mientras se retiraba. — Creo que debería dejaros algo de intimidad.

Cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar, giró levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, y por el borde del ojo vio una cabellera rubia que se acerca a la tumba de Ace.


End file.
